In Loving Memory
by Sarah Jo
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry gets help from somebody unexpected...Ginny Weasley.
1. Of Worries and Grief

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, not me.

**AN:**This is the first fanfic I've ever written, although I've been reading them for a while. I don't expect to do a very good job because I'm writing the whole story while I'm supposed to be listening at school. Right now I'm not exactly sure where this story is going. I already have several chapters written but I won't add the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews.

  
Chapter 1 - Worries and Grief

  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in her bedroom at the Burrow, so caught up in her romance novel that she didn't hear the person enter her room.

"Ginny?" came Percy's tentative voice. He had recently admitted he was wrong about Fudge, and while Mrs. Weasley had welcomed him back with open arms, he was still walking on eggshells around the rest of the family.

The petite redhead marked her page in the book by folding the corner and set it on her bedside table. She looked up inquiringly at her older brother.

"Dinner's ready, Mum told me to come get you," he answered her unasked question.

Ginny nodded, still unwilling to forgive him for betraying the family...and Harry. At this thought she frowned slightly. Since Harry couldn't come to the Burrow, and nobody thought it was a good idea for him to go to number 12, Grimmauld Place, he had to stay with the Dursley's all summer. No matter how cheerful Ron said his friend sounded in his letters, Ginny was sure it was just an act. That just worried her even more. She recalled acting the same way after the Chamber of Secrets. and that didn't lead to anybody's death.

She slowly followed Percy down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her entire family was sitting around the table, chattering loudly as usual. Bill and Charlie had come home to help with the Order shortly after Voldemort's rendezvous at the Ministry of Magic. Ginny sighed as she sank down in the seat across from Ron.

"What's up Gin?" her youngest brother asked.

"Just worried about him." There was no need to tell Ron who she was talking about.

"Me too Gin, me too. But he is doing fine, I got a letter from him yesterday."

"I just wish there was something I could do. Its awful that he has to stay with the Dursley's now of all times." Ron adopted a thoughtful look before replying.

"You could write him a letter. After Sirius...well...he just has me and Hermione now. You should..." Glaring, Ginny cut him off abruptly.

"I don't think he'd appreciate a letter from his best friend's little sister Ron."

"It was just a suggestion, calm down woman. Write to him if you're so worried. What can it hurt?"

_Me_ she thought to herself sighing, before replying quietly "Fine. I'll write to Harry." She got up from the table, no longer hungry, and returned to her room.

Contrary to popular belief, Ginny Weasley was not over the Boy-Who-Lived, but it was not from lack of trying. She'd had two boy friends during her fourth year and she had convinced herself she no longer had a crush on him. Now she was sure it was something more. That was why she had insisted on joining her brother and his friends on their excursion to the Department of Mysteries. She _had_ to help Harry.

They had never been close, so she wasn't exactly sure what to write. The letter had to sound sincere so she didn't want to spend a lot of time thinking about it. Finally she just wrote the first thing that came to mind. Ginny raced to Ron's room and quickly attached the letter to Pig's leg and sent him on his way before she could chicken out.

As she watched the retreating owl she cursed herself under her breath. She was utterly embarrassed. She'd worked so hard last year not to act like a total idiot in front of Harry and she'd succeeded until that damn letter.

***

Harry Potter was a mess. There was no other way to describe him. Not only was he in desperate need of a shower, but his clothes were dirty and wrinkled, and it looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. In fact he _hadn't_ slept well in weeks. He'd been having nightmares ever since he had arrived back at Privet Drive.

Harry lay on his bed staring blankly at the wall. He didn't even look up when his aunt pushed his dinner through the cat-flap fitted in his door. His aunt and uncle were happy to accommodate for his self-imposed imprisonment. His pale skin showed that he hadn't been outside all summer and he only left his room for trips to the bathroom.

Pigwidgeon flitted in through his window and flew into the wall, finally breaking Harry out of his trance-like state . He rose from the bed and took the letter from him before dumping his entire meal into Hedwig's food dish. She hooted disapprovingly (Harry had lost a lot of weight this summer) but both owls gulped down the food gratefully.

Remembering Pig had brought him a letter he sighed. All summer he had been trying to convince Ron and Hermione he was fine...but he wasn't. Although he hated lying to his friends he didn't want them worrying about him. Harry opened the letter and peered at the unfamiliar, tidy handwriting, before checking the signature. Ginny. Why was she writing to him?

_Dear Harry,  
How are you? No don't answer that! I know you are doing awful. You sit around doing nothing all day but blaming yourself for Sirius' death. You haven't started your summer homework. You have nightmares so you aren't sleeping well and you stink because you haven't taken a shower in weeks._

Harry blinked. How did she know? He thought he had fooled both of s friends but little Ginny Weasley, who he hardly spoke to, saw right through him. He turned his eyes back to the letter.

_Don't worry, Ron still thinks you are fine. Have you considered becoming an actor? You could be the next Michael J. Fox._

Seriously though, you can talk to me about it. I promise not to laugh (that would be cruel) and I won't mention it to anyone else. It will make you feel better and keep me from worrying so much. Well first thing's first. Go take a shower this instant or you'll be receiving a howler from me tomorrow Harry James Potter!

Love,  
Ginny

Harry smiled slightly as he set the letter down on his desk. He got out a fresh pair of clothes for the first time this summer, and left his room to go take a shower.


	2. Of Blackmail and Boredom

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, not me.

**AN:**Wow I didn't expect to get reviews so fast. So I guess it was a good thing I finished up chapter two during algebra huh? These chapters are not as long as I would like, this one is a bit longer than the first one though. Oh well, its only my first story and I'm writing it while I _should_ be listening to my teacher. Thanks everybody I love hearing from you :)

  
Chapter 2 Blackmail and Boredom - 

  
  
After showering, Harry stared at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. He needed to find something to keep him busy so he wouldn't think about Sirius, but first he had a letter to answer.

Upon returning to his room, he immediately noticed that Pig had departed. He got a clean piece of parchment and a quill out of his Hogwarts trunk, which the Dursley's had let him keep in his room because of their fear of the Order of the Phoenix members, and began drafting a response to Ginny. Harry tried to write exactly what he was feeling on paper, but after thirty minutes he gave up, frustrated, and handed the letter to Hedwig. 

He was watching the empty street out the window when he realized that he was returning to his former state. Getting up quickly, he dug through his trunk and fished out his potions book.

"I can't believe I'm actually starting potions early," he mumbled to himself. "Snape would have a fit." He grinned, imagining the potion master's face the first day back when Harry knew all the answers to the usual questions. He decided he would study extra hard for potions that summer.

The sound of Aunt Petunia making dinner reached his ears and he decided he would make his own dinner tonight. After completing the sentence he was working on, he put away his school supplies and continued down the stairs.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, his aunt promptly dropped the plate she was holding and it shattered on the ground. She glared accusingly.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're supposed to be in your room!"

"I came to eat dinner. Of course if you don't want me to, I can go finish the letter I'm writing to my _friends_."

Remembering the incident at King's Cross, she told him to get his own food and left the kitchen with her nose in the air. The only thing Harry knew how to make was bacon so he got out the frying pan to make his own dinner.

"I'm no better at cooking than I am at potions," he muttered. "Maybe if I learn to cook I'll do better in Snape's class. Another thing to add to my list of things to keep me busy." It was then that he realized he was talking to himself and promptly closed his mouth.

Harry finished making his bacon and took it to his room. He didn't want to spend time with the Dursley's if he didn't have to. As he sat on his bed eating the bacon, he looked around his room. It had become a big mess during his month of confinement (it was already July). Another thing to add to his "busy list."

He wondered if Ginny knew of anything to add to the list. He wondered what Ginny was doing at the moment. He wondered if Ginny would be made a prefect this year. He wondered why he was wondering about Ginny.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and made his way through the mess in his room back to his desk. He took his potions essay back out and picked up where he had left off. He checked the length and found he just needed two more inches although he had a lot more to write about. For the first time ever he was writing a decent potions essay. Harry growled. Of course Snape would probably fail him anyway.

Thinking about Snape made him double his efforts on the essay. He _had_ to get back at him. After all, wasn't it partially his fault that Sirius died? Harry still blamed himself but believed Snape deserved partial credit. If he had kept teaching him Occlumency, then he would have been able to block out those dreams he had about Sirius in the Department of Mysteries and Sirius would still be alive.

Harry groaned. He was thinking about Sirius again. He needed serious help.

***

Ginny bit her nails nervously. It had been three days since she sent the letter to Harry and she hadn't gotten a reply. _What ever gave me the idea that he would respond? I'm just Ron's little sister. Why didd I write that damn letter? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Oy Ginny! You ok?" Ginny blinked in confusion for a second at Ron's hand waving in front of her face, before turning and glaring at him. She shouldn't be mad at him, how was he supposed to know she was busy berating herself? But her redheaded temper flared up just then.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"Sorry...you just spaced out for a minute there...we were playing chess remember?"

"Of course I remember," she snapped. Truthfully, she had completely forgotten Ron was there, but her temper was getting the better of her.

"Your move...oh look its Hedwig. Probably Harry replying to my last letter."

Ginny smiled sadly wishing the letter was addressed to her. Ron got up to let the snowy owl in through the window. She soared once around the room before landing in front of Ginny and extending her leg.

"For me?"

The owl hooted indignantly at the implication that she had delivered a letter to the wrong person. Ginny's smile brightened and she apologized before excitedly taking the letter. She fled to her room, leaving Ron and the unfinished chess game forgotten.

He answered. He had answered her letter, and before Ron's! She opened the envelope and immediately recognized Harry's messy handwriting.

_Dear Ginny,_

You know me so well. I'm doing terribly awful and I look like hell. And what's worse? I hate getting mail from Ron and Hermione, my best friends! I'm not cheerful and I even hate pretending to be. Actually, your letter made me smile for the first time this summer.

Ginny smiled triumphantly. He had opened up to her. Not Ron, not Hermione, but Ginny. And she made him smile! Maybe the letter wasn't so bad after all

_I must be a pretty good actor to have fooled Hermione, but really, Michael J. Fox? Did you know Back to the Future is my favorite movie or is that just a coincidence? I didn't know you watched muggle movies._

I honestly don't know what to do with myself. I need to stay busy to keep from thinking about Sirius and that stupid prophecy, but there isn't much to do around here. I've already started on my homework, but do you have any other suggestions? I've tried writing what I feel down but I can't describe it. Sorry I'm bothering you about this, but I thought you would understand better than Ron and Hermione because of the Chamber of Secrets.

Ginny blinked. Prophecy? Could that mean...she continued reading.

_There's no need to send a howler, I took a shower._

-Michael J. Fox (aka Harry)

Ginny smiled. At least he still had his since of humor. Now how was she going to help him? _His birthday is coming up, and he needs to get over Sirius. Padfoot...Padfoot!_ That was it! She knew exactly what to get him for his birthday. Now she just needed to get a few galleons from Fred and George without letting them know what she needed them for. She was sure that Molly Weasley wouldn't like what she was getting him. Ginny hastily wrote a reply and went back downstairs where Hedwig was waiting.

Ron glared at her. "Are we playing chess or not?"

"Not" she replied before hurrying up to Fred and George's room. It was nearing dinner time so they would be back from Diagon Alley. After leaving early at their final year of Hogwarts, they had bought a small shop at Diagon Alley and Weasley's Whizard Wheezes was getting great business. Of course they were still doing mail order for Hogwarts students.

Ginny knocked on their door and waited for one of the twins to answer. Eventually Fred opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. "What do you want?"

"Money."

"How much?"

"Ten galleons should be enough."

"Why should we give it to you?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell Mum what _really_ happened to her favorite vase."

"You wouldn't!"

Ginny smirked. "You know I would."

"No" Fred began to shut the door in her face, but she had expected they wouldn't be won that easily so she put her foot in the door.

"And I'll test one of your jokes."

"You won't tell Mum?"

"As long as you don't tell her I was asking for money."

"Fine. Come in." He opened the door all the way and let her into the room. George was sitting on his bed but jumped up when she entered and led her to a chair. Fred dug through a box labeled "Untested" on the desk and came up with a blue lollipop.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Hair Scare. Its supposed to change your hair a different color every lick and gets stuck the last color for a week. We're pretty sure it works but we don't want to get stuck with green hair."

_Just my luck._Ginny liked her red hair. "Well hand it over then." She stuck the lollipop in her mouth and looked in the mirror to her right. She was now sporting neon green hair. Then purple. Then yellow. "Can I have my money now?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec. What do you want it for anyway?"

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

She took her ten galleons from George and quickly exited their room. Now she needed to obtain permission to go to Diagon Alley.

***

Harry sat at his desk, putting the finishing touches on his potions essay. He paused and looked out the window and felt a strange excitement when he saw Hedwig in the distance. He got up and waited patiently by the window for her to arrive. He opened the letter and was happy to see it was from Ginny and not Ron. As soon as he had that thought he felt guilty but he didn't have to pretend with Ginny. He could be his miserable self if he wanted to.

_Dear Michael,_

Harry grinned at the use of his new alias.

_You should have seen Ron's face when Hedwig flew to me instead of him. I'm sure if I would have had a camera I could have made you smile a second time._

Harry laughed but couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He had completely forgotten about Ron's last letter.

_I honestly don't think I can stop you from feeling guilty. But would it make you feel better if we somehow honor Sirius' memory? I have several ideas but I'm not telling you until we get to Hogwarts. The suspense is killing you I'm sure, or it will be by then at least._

Back to the Future is my favorite move too. Of course its the only one I've seen. Me and Linda Hartman watched it when I went to her house for a day last year. She's a muggleborn. Oh yes, that reminds me, I think we have a problem. If you are going to continue your acting career at Hogwarts its not going to work if you look like hell. Maybe you should try jogging, it always helps me get my mind off things.

And what's this about a prophecy? You aren't talking about the one Neville broke and nobody heard are you? I'm expecting an answer in your next letter.

Harry could almost see her glaring at him, resembling a small tiger.

_Why are you apologizing for bothering me? I'm the one who asked you about it in the first place. If anyone should apologize it should be me for being too pushy._

I've really got to run. I just got the perfect idea for your birthday present.

Awaiting your next letter,  
Ginny Weasley

Harry had completely forgotten his birthday was coming up soon. In just two days he would be sixteen. And he had mentioned the prophecy to her! He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione about that. He mentally added jogging to his "busy list" before getting out a fresh piece of parchment and writing a reply to Ginny's letter. He handed it to Hedwig and was just about to let her out the window when he remembered he still needed to write back to Ron. He scribbled a hasty response and gave that one to Hedwig also. He opened the window and watched his owl retreat into the distance until he could no longer see her. 


	3. Of Shopping and Presents

Disclaimer:Harry Potter belongs to JKRowling, not me.

**AN:Sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writer's block for a while there. This chapter is much longer than the other two. I've rewritten it several times and I'm still not sure it makes much sense...oh well. Anyway...I'm going to _try_ and respond to everybody's reviews this time.**

**Lucky439: **Thank you, I update as fast as I can.  
**Ginny1946:** That means a lot coming from an H/G fan.  
**pumpkinpiebaby:** I enjoy post-OOTP H/G stories too. I hope you enjoy following my story.  
**Lady Nassah:** Brilliant eh? Thanks! I didn't think my first fic would turn out this well. You might find out what Ginny's idea is in this chapter…I'm not sure yet.  
**Saffire Shadow:** Don't worry I'm not planning on quitting this story. I may start some others up though, working on other stories helps me get through my writer's block.  
**Yoshi-fan2003:** I love Harry/Ginny pairings too. The letter was my favorite part to write. I'll email you sometime soon about posting on your site if I can get AOL to work.  
**ZanyMuggle:** I'm curious to see where I head with this too hehe. I hate cliff hangers so now its my turn to torture people -evil grin- Algebra is actually one of my favorite classes. I have over 100 average in Algebra II right now. I just work better when I'm supposed to be doing something else. That didn't make much sense did it?   
**hermionegreen:** Thanks. I'll try and update faster. What can I say? I'm a lazy person.  
**Satoriste:** Thank you, I _tried_ to make it as realistic as possible but it's rather hard for me to write romance for some odd reason.  
**162:** It was very short actually. I'm trying to write longer chapters.  
**Mad Marmite Lover:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. It was hard to characterise Ginny so I made her the way I _want_ her to be lol.  
**alyrios:** Of course I'm going to continue. Did you really think I'd abandon my loyal reviewers? lol Sorry I'm a bit hyper. I had chocolate cake for breakfast today.  
**Mimis122:** Thanks, more coming soon hopefully.  
**aniangel:** I'm an H/G fluff addict too. Glad you enjoyed it. I'm getting a bit repetitive with these reviews aren't I?  
**ginnyNharrysecretlove:** Sorry, don't think I can email you because AOL isn't working well on Terry (my computer's name...long story...don't ask). Hopefully you won't miss the updates.  
**I sHoW nO sHaMe:** Voila! Chapter Three!  
**Adrienne22:** Thank you.  
**Sorrow1:** Don't worry. If I don't write in Algebra there's always English or Biology. Glad you enjoyed my story enough to volunteer to do my homework lol  
**Psycho Queen:** Thanks.  
**TheCatsMilk:** Maybe you will find out Ginny's idea in this chapter. Or maybe I'll keep you waiting -evil grin-  
**Tempest Akasha Ravenclaw:** Thank you! Nobody's ever told me that before. Except my parents but they have to tell me that.  
**miss-lily-evans:** Of course I'll write more.  
**PuNkPoTtErPrInCeSs:** Hope this chapter makes the warmness come back.  
**CraziGirl8467:** More on the way.  
**i-h8-sclub:** Thanks.  
**Kawaiiangelic:** Thank you and yes I should.  
**Aeris Deathscythe:** Haha I'm actually extemely lazy myself. My favorite shirt says 'I Got Up, I Got Dressed, What More Do You Want?'  
**Embyr Black:** Thanks you. I'm hoping to update more often.  
**Darcy16:**Thanks, I usually update faster but I had writer's block.

  
Chapter 3 - Shopping and Presents

  
  
"Please Mum?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No Ginny, and don't ask me again. You know it's not safe to go to Diagon Alley."

"But Mum, I need to get Harry a birthday present. Think about how awful it is to stay by himself with those Muggles."

Her mother's face softened at the mention of Harry.

"The poor dear. Oh all right, you can go. Get Charlie to go with you."

Groaning inwardly, Ginny thanked her mother. Now she had to find a way to get rid of Charlie. She didn't want _anyone_ to know what she was planning. Her mother would never approve (it _was_ partially illegal after all).

After searching the entire house, she finally found Charlie outside playing Quidditch with the rest of her brothers (except Percy, who they hadn't bothered to invite). She called to them and they landed around her.

"Want to play Gin?" asked Bill. "We could use another Chaser."

"No, I just came to get Charlie. He's taking me to Diagon Alley."

"I am?"

"Yes, Mum's orders. Let's go."

Ginny grabbed his arm and began dragging him back towards the Burrow.

"But we're in the middle of a game!" he protested.

"Tough. I need to go to Diagon Alley," she said as she pushed him into the house. "We're going by Floo."

Ginny took a pinch of Floo powder and stepped into the fire, yelling "Diagon Alley." She stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, and without waiting for Charlie, entered the crowded street. She didn't have much time before her brother caught up with her.

Being the youngest child _did_ have its advantages occasionally. Charlie would take the blame for not watching her, while Ginny would remain innocent.

She swiftly made her way down the alley to her destination, earning several odd looks because of her blue hair. She bought Harry's present and was wondering how to get it to him without anyone seeing it, when the shopkeeper offered to owl it to him on his birthday. She wrote a quick note to go with it before making her way back to Flourish and Blotts. She still needed to buy a cover-up present to show her mother when she got home.

(**AN:** Bwahaha you guys still don't know what Ginny's plan is. I'm bad)

Ginny hurridely grabbed several books she thought Harry might enjoy and was in the process of checking out when Charlie stumbled in, looking anxious.

"Ginny! What the hell were you thinking, going off like that? You weren't supposed to come by yourself. You could have been killed."

Ginny smiled sweetly.

"But I didn't come by myself, I came with you. Come on, I'm ready to go home."

Leaving no room for argument, she grabbed the sleeve of his Chudley Cannons t-shirt and began making her way through the crowds, back towards the pub.

Back at the Burrow she was surprised to find Ron waiting for her. He stopped pacing across the rug when she stepped into the living room.

"You got a letter."

Ginny held out her hand for the letter, but Ron ignored it.

"Who is Michael J. Fox and why are you writing to him? Is he your boyfriend? I thought you were going out with Dean Thomas." He said all of this really fast, as if it was really bothering him.

Ginny took one look at his face and burst out laughing.

"I don't see what is so funny. It was just a question."

"You should have seen your face. Too bad I didn't have a camera, Michael would have loved it." Seeing Ron's face turn red brought on another round of laughter.

"Ok, ok, I'm done," she said when she finally calmed down enough to talk. "Michael is my friend and I broke up with Dean weeks ago."

"But is he your boyfriend?"

"Well he _is_ a boy and he _is_ my friend. What do _you_ think?"

Giggling, she snatched the letter out of Ron's hand and raced up the stairs. Ron could be a real prat sometimes. She reached the third floor landing and entered her room.

Her room was nothing special. Pictures of her family and friends could be found all over the green walls. On one wall was the Hogwarts toilet seat that Fred and George had sent her the year before she started Hogwarts. Her mother constantly nagged her to throw it out, but she kept it for its sentimental value. The room was tidy, but not abnormally so.

Ginny curled up on her green bedspread to read Harry's letter.

_Dear Ginny,_

So my name's Michael now is it? How come you_ get to keep _your_ name? That doesn't seem fair does it?_

You should get a camera. I'm sure if you carried it around all day you could get tons of hilarious pictures of your brothers. By the time we got back to Hogwarts you would have a whole album full of them.

Ginny giggled, knowing this was the truth. 'Maybe I can borrow Colin's camera.' She thought.

_Honoring Sirius' memory is a great idea Gin. That fits in perfectly with Operation De-Greasing. By the way do you happen to have any potion or recipe books I can borrow?_

That was really strange. Potions was Harry's least favorite class. And what the hell was Operation De-Greasing?.

_Of course I'm not talking about the prophecy that Neville broke and nobody heard. I'm talking about the prophecy that Neville broke and Dumbledore told me about later. I haven't told Ron and Hermione about it yet so can you do me a favor and not mention it to them? I really don't want to talk about it, and it's probably not safe to write about it anyway._

~Michael J. Fox

PS - Thanks for reminding me about my birthday. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Why do I get the feeling the prophecy is bad news for Harry?" Ginny wondered out loud. But now she had a mission to accomplish. She had to steal every potion and recipe book in the house and send them to Harry without her family noticing.

****

Harry Potter was in the kitchen wearing a flowered apron over his baggy clothes. Having completely finished his homework, and rewritten his potions essay several times, he had decided to learn how to cook. He had barricaded himself in the kitchen, so the Dursley's wouldn't bother him, and began flicking through the pages of Aunt Petunia's recipe book.

He didn't know anything about baking so he picked the recipe with the shortest list of ingredients, which happened to be chocolate chip cookies. So far he had managed to produce several batches of what appeared to be charred lumps. Getting frustrated, he decided to go for a run. He had discovered that running was a great way to manage his temper. He took off the apron and headed out the door.

He returned after dark to find the house in an uproar. At least ten owls were flying around the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was backed into a corner with her hands over her head, screeching. Dudley was whimpering as he tried (and failed) to hide under the table. Uncle Vernon was desperately trying to catch a large tawny owl and shoo it out the window. None of them noticed him enter the room.

Harry took one look at the scene and burst out laughing, alerting his relatives to his presence.

"BOY! GET RID OF ALL THESE BLOODY BIRDS!"

Harry relieved each owl of its burden and opened a window so they could fly out. He ended up with a large pile of birthday presents, which he brought upstairs to his room before his uncle could start yelling at him again.

He didn't remember every receiving this many presents at once. For a minute he considered opening them, but decided he could wait a few hours until it was really his birthday. He settled down on his bed to wait, and was asleep within minutes.

He woke up from a nightmare at 2:38 in the morning. It took him a while to realize he was 16, and knowing he would never get back to sleep, he decided to open his presents.

He picked up a random package out of the pile and read the note. It was from Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

Happy Birthday!

I'm really sorry you can't make it here this summer. Is there anything I can send you? What are the Dursley's up to?

Dad says the Order isn't letting you go to Diagon Alley so Mum volunteered to go shopping for you. Have you gotten your O.W.L results yet? That's all Hermione writes about in her letters. She's worried sick even though we all know she'll get perfect scores. She'll be coming to the Burrow tomorrow by the way.

Have you met Ginny's new boyfriend? His name's Michael J. Fox. I've never met him before but I don't like the sound of him.

'Boyfriend? Where did Ron get that idea?'

_I'll leave you now so you can get to your presents._

Ron

He tore open the bright red wrapping paper to find a package that included Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Honeyduke's Chocolate. There was enough candy there to last him the rest of summer.

From Hermione he received a worried note about the O.W.Ls and a book on Occlumency. Hagrid gave him a tin of homemade fudge and a Hippogriff stuffed animal that acted like a miniature Hippogriff and responded to the name Buckbeak. Fred and George Weasley sent him samples of all their newest products to test on Dudley. Mrs. Weasley owled him a birthday cake and some other pastries to eat. From Tonks he got a miniature snitch to go with the miniature Firebolt she gave him for Christmas. Remus Lupin, whom Harry had forgotten to owl all summer, gave him the key to Sirus' motorcycle, which was currently located at the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Now there were only two presents left, along with a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it.

He opened the letter that came with the smaller package and found it was a reply to the last letter he sent to Ginny.

_Dear Michael,_

You started calling yourself that. It's not my_ fault. I just complimented your acting skills. I think I do need a name seeing as our letters are being intercepted. Well, actually Ron just read who your letter was from and now assumes I have a boyfriend._

You're right, I should_ get a camera. You should have seen Ron's face when he was asking who Michael J. Fox is. I almost died of laughter, he didn't think it was very funny though. Especially when I mentioned that Michael would have loved the look on his face. I don't think he likes you very much Michael._

Harry grinned, remembering how Ron looked like he was going to explode when Ginny had told him she was going out with Dean Thomas.

_It's ok, I understand that you can't write about the prophecy, and I won't mention it to Ron or Hermione (although I think you should eventually). You will just have to tell me about it when we get back to Hogwarts. No excuses either, you _will_ tell me. What exactly is "Operation De-Greasing?" I've sent you every potion and recipe book in the house (without permission of course) but I would like to know what they are for._

Along with the books you asked for, I sent your cover-up present. I couldn't show Mum what I really_ got you so I bought a couple of books too._

Hope you are having a better birthday than last year,

Ginny Weasley

He opened up the package and found an assorted collection of potions and recipe books, along with _Famous Seekers Through The Ages_ and _Everything You Did And Didn't Want To Know About Hipogriffs_.

His curiosity mounting, he looked at the last present. As he was reaching toward it, he gave a surprised yelp and jerked his hand back when the box jumped. This seemed more like something that Hagrid would send him.

Cautiously, he began to open the large package. Inside he found a note, a bag (which seemed to be full of something or another) and a black Newfoundland puppy. 


	4. Of Baking Cookies and Loss of Priorities

**Title:** In Loving Memory  
**Author:** Sarah Jo

**Disclaimer:** Heh, like I could write something as complex as Harry Potter. Meaning I didn't write it.

**Author's Notes:** ::cringes:: I just finished reading my first three chapters. I can't believe I wrote them. Either my writing style or my taste has changed a lot in the past year - I'm not sure which. I personally would not read this story, so I'm not sure why anyone else would. Anyway, I just realized it's been an entire year since I last updated. x.x To make it up to everyone I've updated this story and posted a new one for all you Sirius fans. ::grin::

* * *

Chapter Four  
Of Baking Cookies And Loss Of Priorities

It was five in the morning and Harry could once again be found in the kitchen wearing the flower-patterned apron.

His relatives - like most _normal_ people - were sound asleep, which could be easily discerned from the thunderous snores emanating from Dudley's room.

At the moment, the young wizard was sprawled out on the floor, reading one of the potions books Ginny had lent him while he waited for his latest attempt at cookies to finish in the oven.

The prickling feeling on the back of his neck alerted him to the fact that he was being watched. Glancing up from his reading he found himself looking into a pair of big brown eyes.

"Waaahhhh"

Momentarily disoriented, he reeled backwards, causing his head to collide with the corner of the counter above. He waited silently, hoping that his yell hadn't woken his relatives - he wanted as much Dursley-free time as he could get.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the snoring resumed after a few seconds and rubbing the sore spot where he had hit his head, glared down at the puppy.

"Padfoot how'd you get down here?" He was sure he had shut the door securely when he had left his room.

Of course the puppy didn't answer, he just opened his mouth in a canine grin. Harry got the distinct impression he was being laughed at.

"You're against me just like everyone else in this house," he said with mock hurt, fondly scratching Padfoot's ears.

In the few days since his birthday he had come to immensely enjoy the young Newfie's company. Harry often wondered how he had gotten along without him.

He'd also gotten in the habit of talking to the dog. At first it had seemed weird, but the strangeness soon passed because he had the feeling that Padfoot understood everything he said. Or maybe he was just desperate for any companion that didn't flinch at the sight of him.

Since the puppy's arrival, Hedwig had taken to ignoring him. She went for long flights and could seldom be found around the house. Needless to say, she was jealous.

He felt a bit guilty that he hadn't yet sent thank-you letters for his birthday presents, but it couldn't be helped. He hadn't seen Hedwig for two days.

The sound of the timer brought him out of his reverie. The cookies were done. Grabbing an oven mitt, he grinned evilly Padfoot.

"Would you like some chocolate chip cookies?"

The puppy, ignorant of his less-than-mediocre cooking skills, barked eagerly. Harry's grin widened.

He'd found a willing sacrifice.

* * *

Ginny once again found herself staring out the window, unintentionally letting a sigh escape her lips.

"Waiting for a letter from your _boyfriend_?"

"Yes," she answered before the question even registered in her mind.

"Ha! I knew it. He _is_ your boyfriend."

"If you must know, _Ronald_, I was waiting for a letter from Harry," she corrected him, trying to fight down the blush she knew was spreading across her face. "Remember him? The one with green eyes and glasses. Your best friend. I haven't heard from him since before his birthday and I was getting worried."

"Oh..." was his intelligent reply.

He looked like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar - guilty. Ginny sighed again, knowing her assumption had been correct. With Hermione's arrival, the pair had fall back into their normal routine of driving each other mad. Her brother probably hadn't spared his best friend a thought since that day. Realizing that the bushy-haired girl wasn't around, she wondered idly what their current tiff was about .

"Do you think something's wrong?"

Ginny was happy to see genuine concern on his face. She would forgive his momentary lapse of concentration.

"I don't know Ron, I really don't know."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Short, ne? Don't worry about it, I just wanted to ease my way back into the story. If I had any notes they were lost when my old computer died. The previous three chapters are all I have to work off of, so I'm basically just winging it. I know some people have been waiting a long time for me to update, so hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint anyone too much. It certainly had me frustrated since I had to retype it three times (my old computer keeps crashing on me and my laptop is currently without a working keyboard).


End file.
